


Just desserts

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean, Professor Castiel, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: “Shaddup. I like snacks. And I burn off the calories, believe me,” Dean said with a cocky smirk.“Gross, Dean. Contrary you and Gabriel’s belief, I do NOT want to talk about or picture you and my other brother’s sex life. Been there, done that and I can’t afford the therapy.”It's winter break for our professor, so on Christmas Day Dean&Cas are headed back to where they had their honeymoon for a romantic vacation and New year's celebration for two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. The boys are back, As per usual, this story can be read as a stand alone fic, though I do hope you will check out the whole verse. Thanks so much to all who have stuck with or are just starting this series. 
> 
> Also a special thanks to my cheerleaders, Bekki&Jenny who always support me. I love you both!
> 
> Hope you enjoy. This installment is multichaptered and will be finished by the end of the week.  
> [](http://imgur.com/jC4dV86)

“I will have a cup of the french onion soup and a side salad please.”

“And what can I get you, sir?”

Both the waiter and Sam looked expectantly at Dean, who was scowling at the menu. Oh, there were plenty things he wanted to have. Bacon double cheeseburger. A french dip. A monte christo. _Son of a bitch_.

Dean shifted his gaze from the menu to the dark haired teen tapping his notepad rhythmically with his pen, looking like he rather be anywhere than at a _Bennigan's_ serving the lunch hour crowd on winter break. The restaurant chain was filled wall to wall with couples and families doing their last minute Christmas shopping. The smell of sweet potato fries and beer mingled with the scent of perfume, old spice and a little bit of pine from the tree in the main part of the dining room.

Dean sighed. “I’ll just have the grilled chicken salad with the honey mustard dressing.”

From across the table, came a choking sound.

“Jesus Christ, Sammy, you okay?” Dean half stood, concerned by his brother’s red face and watering eyes. Sam shook his head no and waved off the waiter as the teen made an attempt to pat Sam’s back.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Drink just went down the wrong pipe.”

Their waiter, Doug, according to the nametag, looked immensely relieved before he left the table. Dean was guessing that the Heimlich maneuver wasn’t on his resume.

“Dean, did you really just order a salad? Willingly?” The sad thing was, Sam wasn’t even being flippant, Dean could tell. He was really just THAT surprised. Dean picked up his _Bud Light_ , because damn it, he had to be left with some vices, and took a long swallow.

“Remember last month, when we had had to go to Dad’s parole hearing, and you and Cas were trying to tease me, to keep my mind off of having to see him?”  

 

_“Look Dean, we’re just saying, maybe you should lay off the bacon cheeseburgers. For your health.”_

_Dean glared at his brother. Friggin sasquatch thought it was real funny to wait till Dean was in the men’s room to order him a garden salad._

_“Oh, I’m sorry. Which one of you is my husband again?” Dean asked, mutinously, causing Sam to snicker and Castiel to grin at him widely._

_“Uh, that would be me.”_

_Adorable fucking dork._

_“Fuck,” It was said quietly, and with a note of surrender. Castiel clinked his beer bottle to Dean’s as he noticed the waitress heading over._

_“Enjoy your salad, honeybee.”_

[](http://imgur.com/K1uw5cz)

 

Sam laughed. “Yeah, you made us stop at a _Wendy’s_ on the way back for baconator fries.”

“Yeah,“ Dean said wistfully. “Those were fucking delicious,” For a moment Dean was lost in a memory of cheesy bacon-y goodness, until Sam cleared his throat. “Sorry. Uh, anyway, Cas has really been on my case about eating healthier, and how I need to exercise more, and how all the sex we have doesn’t count as a cardio workout, blah blah blah.” Dean said, with accompanying hand motions.

“Cas is always on you about that stuff, but you usually just ignore it,” Sam said, and Dean could hear the disapproval in his baby brother's voice. He knew Sam was on Team Cas when it came to Dean’s eating habits.

“Yeah, well, I had my physical a few weeks after Thanksgiving,” Dean paused when Doug came back to bring their meals. He grimaced at his anemic looking chicken with the crisscrossing grill marks and willed his mind to imagine it was a big juicy steak slathered in mushrooms and onions.

Sam neatly placed his napkin in his lap before dipping his spoon into his cup of soup. “Anything I need to be worried about,” he asked, concerned, before blowing on the brown liquid and raising it to his lips.

Dean shook his head as he poured the plastic container of honey mustard dressing over every green leaf poking through from underneath the chicken. “Not really. Weight’s good, eyes, hearing, circulation, all that. But my cholesterol is a little high.”

“How high is a little high?” Sam asked dryly.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “177.”

Sam’s spoon clattered to the table. “Dean! That’s not a little high, that is HIGH. Ideal cholesterol is between 100 and-”

“129, I know. Anyway, Cas freaked.”

“Not really surprised, he’s been warning you for years and you don’t listen.”

“Yeah, well, I kind of made it worse when I lied to him about it. Well, not lied, so much as omitted telling him about it.”

“You omitted telling him about it?” Sam deadpanned and Dean squirmed.

“Don’t give me that look, I got enough of that from Castiel,” Dean said petulantly as he stabbed a strip of chicken and greens drenched in dressing.

“So, how’d he find out, if you didn’t tell him?”

“I was stupid and left the paper from the blood work in Baby’s glove compartment. Cas left his chapstick in there and found it when I dropped him off at work last Monday.”

“Oh shit, I bet that wasn’t pretty.”

Dean snorted,”Understatement. He didn’t even yell. He just got super quiet and cold. That’s the worst. For real, his eyes could have cut me like a fucking laser beam. He got out of the car, no kiss goodbye, nothing. Just walked into the building.”

“Ouch.”

“Yep. Radio silence almost all day, didn’t respond to any of my messages. All I got was a text when he’d normally be taking the T home, saying he’d be late,” Dean paused to take a sip of his beer. “Dude shows up at 7, and I am pacing a hole in the carpet. Walks in with a big paper bag, briefcase strap all cockeyed around his neck and marches right in the kitchen.”

“Still no talking?” Sam asked as he liberally added fat free italian dressing to his salad.

Dean chuckled. “No. He drops the bag on the kitchen table, drops his briefcase on the floor and then grabs the trash can from out from under the sink. He brings the thing next to the fridge and then proceeds to OPEN the fridge and just starts chucking.”

Sam laughed. “What? Like, throwing out food?”

“Uh-huh. He ditched the bacon, the cream cheese, the sour cream, oh, and those little frozen sausage links I love. Then the fucker drags the damn barrel over to the pantry and just goes to town. Oreos, Doritos, Cape Cod potato chips, Rice Crispy treats, Hershey kisses, my mini-pies. My pies, Sammy!”

Sam was giving Dean a look akin to horror. “Good lord Dean, how are you not already dead? That’s the grocery list of a twelve year old kid who’s home alone for the week.”

“Shaddup. I like snacks. And I burn off the calories, believe me,” Dean said with a cocky smirk.

“Gross, Dean. Contrary you and Gabriel’s belief, I do NOT want to talk about or picture you and my other brother’s sex life. Been there, done that and I can’t afford the therapy.”

Dean laughed heartily at that, and thought it was wise not to mention how Castiel had also withheld sex from him that night. Not only withheld it, but handcuffed Dean to the bed while he straddled Dean’s waist and proceeded to jerk off, coming on his chest and face. The little shit had then rubbed the spunk into Dean’s skin before uncuffing him. Then Castiel had climbed under the covers, ignoring the massive tent in Dean’s boxers, and went to sleep. That was, of course, after giving the warning that if Dean snuck off into the bathroom to take care of his ‘problem’, that he would get no sex the next night as well. That was one of the most uncomfortable nights that Dean could remember having in a very long time, though the picture Cas made writhing on top of him and pulling at his own cock? That was an image that he would replay happily in his mind over and over.

Dean shook himself out of his reverie and continued. “So then he goes and starts putting all this healthy crap in the fridge, like baby carrots and celery sticks. Fucking hummus. All my chips were replaced with pretzels and fat free popcorn and those little triscuit crackers that shred your fucking mouth.”

Sam didn’t even try to hide how much he was enjoying Dean’s displeasure.

”Good for him, Dean, he’s just looking out for you. You know it would end him if something happened to you.”

Dean sighed, “I know,” he said, running a hand down his face, as he stared longingly at the little cardboard menu standing next to the salt and pepper shakers on their table. It listed all the desserts and depicted a chocolate lava cake.

Sam was right about Dean’s husband. Castiel had made that clear, the next night when he had sat Dean down to talk to him. Cas had pleaded with Dean to please understand that he just couldn’t deal with it if something horrible happened to him. Something that Dean could have prevented by just a change in diet. Castiel had also made a deal with him, that if Dean could go all week eating healthy, that he would give him three free passes while they were on vacation this week. Three times during their 8 day stay in the Pocono mountains Dean would get to splurge on a dinner or dessert while they were away. Since they were leaving after Christmas brunch with Chuck, Becky and Gabriel, and not coming home until the day after New Year's, Dean had been debating on whether to use up all his passes on New Year's Eve, what with champagne and Chinese food being his usual holiday fare. After their vacation, it would go to once a week. One night where Dean got to eat what he wanted. Dean had bitched, but there hadn’t been any heat behind it. If Cas was that worried, then Dean could do this. He could ease his husband’s mind and suck it up.

“Should I be expecting a text from him later, asking what you ate while we were out today?” Sam’s tone was joking but Dean knew he was actually really asking.

“No. I promised Cas I would take this seriously. See?” Dean took out his phone and snapped a picture of his half eaten salad and sent it to his husband. Castiel was spending his Christmas Eve day at Bobby’s house, helping prep dinner for that night. With Dean and Cas going away, and spending Christmas morning with Cas’ parents before they left, Bobby had thought it would be good if they could get together on Christmas Eve to exchange gifts. Bobby’s girlfriend Jody would be there as well, along with Sam and Jo. Jo, who was currently at the _Roadhouse_ , no doubt praying for 4pm to come so she could close early.

Sam snickered when Dean’s phone went off, Cas’ ringtone of buzzing bees filling the space between them.

_Sender Cas: Proud of you, baby. I love you!_

The message had an image attached of what Dean believed to be haddock. It was soaking in some kind of herbed marinade, if the green sprigs and sliced lemons next to the shallow dish were anything to go by.

 _Meh._ Fish didn’t suck _too_ bad, so it could be alright. It would be worth it, in the end, for those extra free passes. His husband would make a delectable dessert. Dean didn’t let his mind linger too long on covering Castiel’s naked body with hot fudge and whipped cream, then licking him clean, opting not to pop a boner in public, while sitting with his brother.

When Sam and Dean finished their lunch, Dean couldn’t help but notice how much less sluggish he felt after such a light meal. Not that he would admit it out loud.

“Okay Sammy, you ready to go pick out that engagement ring for Jo?” Dean asked with a wide smile. Sam beamed back at him.

“Hell yeah, I am.”

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter should be up by tomorrow night, barring any lost power from the impending blizzard. Thanks for reading guys <3

Traffic was lighter than Castiel expected as Dean took the exit off of I-90 west to merge onto I-84. The bulk of their five hour ride would be through Connecticut, before passing through New york to get to Pennsylvania and their vacation destination in the Pocono mountains. The afternoon sun was bright, highlighting the dust motes floating through the interior of the car. Not that Castiel would dare to tell his husband that his Baby actually had dust in her, else Dean would have them pulled over at a self-service carwash quicker than he could say cherry pie. 

From behind his aviators, Castiel studied his love as they drove. The hand that wasn’t currently encasing Cas’ was drumming a soft beat on the steering wheel. Cas knew he would deny it later, because Dean Winchester did NOT rock out to anything by a band called  _ Modest Mouse.  _ Castiel was happy to see the faint smile gracing Dean’s gorgeously freckled face. It had been a rough few weeks for his beloved. It had been a week after Thanksgiving that the proverbial shit had hit the fan. Bobby had received a phone call. John Winchester, in jail for the vehicular homicide of a newlywed couple, was up for parole. Not only that, but he was requesting the presence of his sons at his hearing.

Sam had been gung-ho to go. He was ready to show his father what he’d made of himself, with the guidance of his big brother and Bobby. Sam wanted to show John that in the long run, he hadn’t needed him, that despite the hell of his early childhood that John had put him through, Sam had risen above. Dean, on the other hand, had no such desire to see his father.

Dean had been at the shop when Bobby had received the call. After sending him home, Bobby had called Cas at work to tell him what had happened and that he might want to get home to Dean as soon as he could. When Cas arrived he’d been assaulted by the smell of pine and bleach. The carpet had had fresh vacuum tracks, every counter and table gleamed. The windows had been windexed and every wooden surface dusted with  _ Pledge _ . When he had gone into their bedroom, Cas discovered the bed they had left warm, and rumpled with come-covered sheets that morning, had been stripped and made new.

Cas had found Dean in the attached bathroom, on his knees, hands red and raw, scrubbing the tile floor. He hadn’t even had to ask what Cas was doing home.

_ “Where does he get off asking us to come? We don’t owe him a fucking thing. Not one fucking second of my time is owed to that bastard.” _

_ Castiel sighed heavily as he crouched down on the bathroom floor beside his husband. He placed a hand on the small of Dean’s back as he continued to scrub the already spotless floor. Cas _ _  rubbed his hands in soothing circles as Dean continued to rant. _

_ “I mean, what? Is he going to tell this sob story about how Mom died and he just couldn’t handle it? Does he want an audience for when he blames her for his drinking problem? So he can tell everyone how the fact that he was grieving made it okay for him to go on benders while I shop lifted peanut butter and jelly to feed Sammy?” Dean’s arms shook as he continuously lurched forward and back with the scrub brush. Castiel’s hand drifted up from Dean’s back, to the nape of his neck, before slowly sliding down Dean’s arm until their hands met. The skin on skin contact seemed to take the fight right out of him as Dean’s shoulders drooped and he rose his stricken face to Castiel's. _

_ “Grief doesn’t excuse what he did to that couple. And it doesn’t excuse what he did to me and Sam.” _

_ Castiel reached forward and cupped Dean’s face with his hands. “No, it doesn’t. You don’t have to go, baby. No one is going to force you.” _

_ Dean sighed and closed his eyes, leaning forward until his forehead touched Cas’. “I have to,” he murmured. “I can’t make Sammy go through this alone.” _

_ “I’m sure Jo would-” Castiel started, but Dean wasn’t having it. _

_ “No. It has to be me.” _

_ Of course, Cas knew Dean would feel that way. Dean always felt responsible for everyone else. _

_ “Well, I’m going with you. Don’t even try an argue with me about it,” Castiel arched his brow as if daring Dean to protest, but he needn’t have bothered. Dean surged forward and captured Castiel’s mouth with his own, in a hard, deep kiss. _

_ “Thank you,” Dean breathed against Cas’ lips.“Thank you for not making me ask.” _

 

In the long run it had gone exactly as Dean had predicted. When John had begun to plead his case, Dean had just laced his fingers with Cas', and listened, fairly expressionless. Despite insisting he was unmoved by his father’s words, Castiel suspected they touched Dean somewhere, if the small spark of pity he saw in his husband’s moss green eyes was anything to go by. In the end, when the victim’s families had their turn to speak, their powerful words of the loss they suffered, was enough to deny John his freedom and Sam never got his chance to talk to him and Dean’s father. Sam did decide that he would visit John in jail sometime after New Year's Eve, saying that since he had all of this stuff prepared that he had wanted to say, he couldn’t just let it go now. Dean had suggested a letter instead, and Sam agreed to think about, though Castiel suspected that he would visit anyway, and probably not tell Dean until after the fact. Castiel knew that Sam was quite aware that Dean would sacrifice his peace of mind to go with him to see John, and Cas was sure that Sam was just as adverse to that idea as he was.

Cas' hand, entwined with Dean’s and resting on his jean clad thigh, tightened, as he rubbed the knuckles with his thumb. Dean turned his head gave him a sweet smile.

“So, I’m thinking that I am probably going save all my free passes for New Year’s Eve, and behave for the first part of the week.”

Castiel laughed, a low gravelly sound, that he knew did things to Dean. “Leave it to you to be daydreaming about food on the way to our romantic vacation.”

“Hey,” Dean said in mock offense, “I’ll have you know that I am not just daydreaming about food. I am daydreaming about food that I can eat off of your fucking edible hip bones. _And_ whether Hershey’s syrup would be stickier than hot fudge, _and_ if I remembered to pack those maraschino cherries I wanted to eat out of your belly button.”

Castiel felt a hot tug of lust in the pit of his stomach at the pictures Dean was putting in his head. Cas shifted in his seat, not wanting to have an uncomfortable erection for the next 3 and a half hours of their trip.

“I’m glad you didn’t bring this up at brunch this morning,” Castiel teased. He and Dean had enjoyed a lovely Christmas brunch with his parents and Gabriel. Dean begrudgingly admitted that the turkey bacon Becky had prepared was not horrible. Not that Dean could ever deny Cas’ mother anything. The two of them were thick as thieves as it was. The amount of times he had caught the pair of them gossiping over _Doctor Sexy_ and talking about, _God help him_ , his mother’s fanfiction, was borderline creepy.

“Oh please,” Dean said, interrupting Cas’ musings. “Like I would bring that up in front of your Mom and Dad. Or Gabriel. Dude is already way too obsessed with our sex life as it is.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I am aware. Did you know he actually text messaged me to ask if you ever inserted whipped cream up my ass and then licked it out?”

For a moment, Dean’s mouth hung open in shocked disbelief, before his voice thundered, ”What. The. Fuck! No, seriously, Cas, what the fuck? He needs some help.”

“No arguments here.”

Dean shook his head, before the curiosity got the better of him. “What did you say?”

Cas snorted. “What do you think I said? I told him to mind his fucking business about what we do in the bedroom and that if he ever lets someone do that to him, be prepared for infection and a trip to the E.R. after turning his  bowel into an incubated petri dish.”

Dean’s laughter, deep and rumbling, spilled in the car, and was a joyous thing for Castiel to hear. Dean then brought Cas’ hand up to his plush lips, giving it a soft kiss. 

“I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too,” Castiel replied as he used his other hand to dig in his pocket for his phone. No messages. “Is it weird that we haven’t heard from Sam and Jo yet? I mean, you don’t think she said no, do you?”

Dean made a  _ pffting _ noise. “Naw, man. He probably just hasn’t done it yet. They were spending the morning with Jo’s mom, you know how Ellen likes to do breakfast first. Sammy was still debating on putting the ring in her stocking or saving it to do at home. I’m thinking he went with home, since it’s nearly 1:30 and we haven’t heard anything.”

When a loud guttural moan flared up from the glove compartment Castiel jumped in his seat, causing Dean to erupt into another fit of laughter.

“What the hell was that?” Castiel demanded, his heart beating fast. Dean was trying to get words out but he was guffawing too hard. He gestured to the where the noise came from and Castiel sighed, and opened the compartment. There, he found Dean’s phone.

Dean wiped his eyes, where tears of mirth had gathered, before saying “That’s Sam’s new ringtone,”

Castiel didn’t even bother checking the text, he just scrolled down to the downloads until he saw the newest mpeg. “Finding Bigfoot? Seriously?”

Dean snickered gleefully, “Cause he’s a sasquatch, get it?”

Castiel groaned. “You know, it is lucky you are so pretty to look at, because your sense of humor leaves much to be desired.”

“Whatever dude,” Dean scoffed, “what does it say?”

Castiel opened the message to find a picture of a beaming Jo, holding up her ring clad hand, and Sam enveloping her from behind. 

“There’s a lovely picture of the two of them and a message saying ‘she said yes’ and for us to have a good time on our vacation and to not call them to congratulate them until tomorrow, because tonight they are going to be busy.”

“S’okay,” Dean said, throwing a salacious wink Cas’ way. “So are we.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I hope you enjoy! Until next time:)

Dean couldn’t believe how fast the week had gone by. As excited as he was to celebrate New Year’s Eve with his husband, naked in a cheesy heart shaped jacuzzi, he was a little sad to see it all come to an end. Back to real life, back to being separated by work and busy with the day to day rituals of living. It just made Dean want to savor their last night even more.

The _Pocono Palace_ resort was overly bright and gaudy, with blood red sheets and a mirrored ceiling. There was a mini pool in their room and the air always had the distinct smell of chlorine. The champagne was too sweet and there wasn’t enough towels. In short, it was just as perfect as it had been on Dean and Castiel’s honeymoon. Of course, their activities had been a little limited with the snow. When Dean and Cas had come on their honeymoon, it was late in May. There were nature walks, picnics, fishing and canoeing, in which Dean only tipped them that _one_ time. This time, the scenic area was a winter wonderland. The mountains and trees snow capped, the air crisp and quiet.  It was almost like being enveloped in a bubble, where everything was muted except for the crack of branches and animals scurrying through the woods, crunching on glistening snow.

They were still able to do some of the things they did 4 years before. They went to _Barley Creek_ for a tour of the brewery. This time they were smart enough to eat lunch before partaking in the samples. They went to _Molly Maguire’s steakhouse_ and played darts, where they bet that the winner owed the loser a sloppy blowjob. Dean lost two out of three, but sucking cock, three fingers deep in Castiel’s ass, wasn’t exactly a hardship, not when his husband made sounds delicious enough that Dean only needed one firm stroke to finish himself off. They also went to the _Mount Airy_ casino again, and Dean had been flabbergasted at how Castiel had managed to lose fifty bucks in a quarter slot machine before Dean had even gone through ten.

_“Dude, she hasn’t even come back with my drink yet and you’re already out of money?”_

_Castiel bit his lip, staring at his husband with wide, innocent eyes. Dean huffed out a breath before pulling out his wallet. He tugged out two twenties and a ten and handed them over to Cas. Castiel’s angelic expression morphed into a nose crinkling grin._

_“Thank you, baby, I feel like a fifties housewife.”_

_“Haha, go win us some money, June Cleaver.”_

Amazingly enough, Dean had managed to keep to his ‘diet’ during their vacation as well. Though Cas hated it when he called it that. _“It’s not a diet Dean, it’s a lifestyle.”_ Yeah, Dean was pretty sure that Castiel had seen one too many _weight watchers_ commercials. But honestly, it hadn’t been that bad. There’d been a lot of fruit and sorbets. He’d even had a mouthwatering juicy steak at the resort restaurant, though a little part of his soul had died when he’d had to choke out the request to substitute the golden delicious french fries for the wild rice and vegetable medley. But today? Today was the day he got to have what he wanted.

Dean and Cas had spent the day being 12 years old again, rushing down snow covered cliffs in inner tubes at _Galactic Snowtubing_. They had bundled up like Ralphie and Randy, hat, scarves, gloves, long johns and coats puffier than the stay puft marshmallow man. But God, had it been exhilarating. The bite of the wind, the spray of the snow. The sound of Cas’ laughter as it lilted in the air. It was a perfect day, and what better way to end it than soaking together amongst the bubbles, in their personal jacuzzi.

Dean sighed in contentment as Castiel leaned back against him in the fragrant, steaming water. He wasn’t sure what scent it was, but is smelled fucking phenomenal.

“It’s Plumeria blossom,” Castiel said softly, as Dean massaged Castiel’s scalp.”You can stop doing that a week from tuesday,” he sighed.

Dean laughed before leaning down to press a open mouthed kiss to Castiel’s neck, causing his husband to shift, brushing against Dean’s half hard cock in the water.

“I think we’ll be able to see the fireworks tonight from our porch,” Dean said as he took a loofah and squirted some of that plumeria soap into it.  He squeezed it until suds appeared, then gently ran it down Cas’ chest. He rubbed in slow circles, paying special attention to Cas' nipples and his perfect little black mole.

“We-ll,” Cas began, breath hitching, “that’s good, because I don’t really plan on dressing tonight.”

Dean chuckled darkly. “Oh really? Got some special plans?”

Castiel sat up and turned to face his husband, scooching forward until he was straddling his lap. “Mm-hmm. See, I am pretty sure that _someone_ in this tub saved up some free passes for dessert. And the last time we talked, I am pretty sure you named me as the platter you’d be licking it off of.”

Dean’s cock plumped even more at Cas’ words and he let out a ragged breath.

“That is very true,” he whispered before tugging Cas in closer to sip at his lips. Their kiss was soft and unhurried. Dean could taste the sweetness of the cheap _moscato_ on Castiel’s tongue as he licked into his mouth. Castiel tilted his head to delve deeper, bringing his arms up to loop around Dean’s neck. Cas’ hands fisted in Dean’s hair and Dean groaned shamelessly when he felt the tug. Dean pressed one hand tight to Cas’ lower back, and the other against his shoulder blades as he abruptly stood up out of the hot water. Gooseflesh broke out on their skin as Castiel instinctively wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. Water dripped off of their bodies as Dean continued to plunder Castiel’s mouth, until the blue-eyed man broke away.

“Dean,” Castiel murmured against his spit-slick lips.

“Yeah?”

“Put me down.”

Dean quirked a brow in askance, as he squeezed Castiel’s perfect ass.

“Now why would I do that?” Dean questioned, not surprised that his voice was husky. Castiel had that effect on him.

“Because trips to the E.R. are not sexy,” Cas said dryly.

Dean glanced around as he held his husband's warm wet body against him, runner’s legs locked in a vice grip around his waist. Looking at the red tile floor and judging the steep step out of the jacuzzi, Dean couldn’t help seeing his husband’s point.

Dean nodded, “Yeah, good call sweetheart,” he said as he slowly loosened his grip. He gave a quiet moan as Cas’ legs slipped from around his middle and his body slid sinuously against Dean's.

Dean stepped out first, reaching for the thick white towel that was laying on the edge of counter. He held a hand out to Cas who took it, though they both knew he was perfectly able to climb out on his own. Dean unfolded the towel and Castiel stepped forward into his arms. Dean wrapped it around him before grabbing a smaller towel and scrubbed at Castiel’s hair, which looked black while soaked, into unruly spikes. Dean, still dripping, picked up a towel for himself and secured it around his waist before leading Castiel over to their round bed with the crimson coverlet. Dean picked up the remote off of the nightstand and turned the tv to one of those stations that played music all the time. He chose classical because he knew Castiel liked it and was gifted with a sweet smile that showed Cas’ gums. It was Dean’s favorite smile, the one that meant that Dean had done good, and was making his husband happy.

Castiel unhitched his towel and after rubbing his legs dry, crawled onto the bed, laying across to open the the drawer on the nightstand, and pull out a nearly empty bottle of astroglide. After he stretched, he raised his arms above his head, right leg bent up. He cocked a brow at Dean and bit his lip. “Well, baby, here I am all laid out for you. What are you going to do with me?" he asked, sing-songing the last part.

Dean gazed at the gorgeous man before him, chest still flushed pink from the warmth of the water. Hip Bones jutting out, just begging to be touched. The dark fine trail of hair leading to a trim bush and thick cock at half mast against Castiel’s thigh beckoned. Dean felt his mouth dry up and he picked up his half full wine glass from the table behind him and took a swallow.

“You are so gorgeous, you know that? It shouldn’t be possible for someone to be so beautiful, “ the words were nearly a whisper and caused Cas’ cocky expression to morph into one of fond adoration.

“No more so than you, my love,” Castiel’s voice brooked no argument and Dean felt himself blush. He made his way over to the mini fridge, feeling Cas’ eyes on him as he pulled out what he wanted. He came back with a can of whipped cream and a jar of cherries. His lips pulled up in a half smile before he spoke.

“Don’t want to use it all at once,” he said, “gotta save some of my supplies for a midnight snack,” Dean teased and Castiel snickered. Dean placed the can and the jar next to him on the bed before straddling his husband. He leaned forward, caging his perpetually stubbled face with his arms before leaning down for a hot, open mouthed kiss. For a moment, they just enjoyed the slide of tongue against tongue, the sound slick and the sighs breathy. Dean could feel Cas’ cock perk up as it nudged against his backside. Dean pulled back to a sitting position, careful to sit above Cas’ hard length. Dean reached next to him for the small jar of cherries. He opened it with a loud pop and pulled one out by the stem.  He brought the dripping fruit over and trailed it across Cas’ lips, making them slicker than they had already been from Dean’s kisses. Dean trailed the cherry down Cas’ chin, to the hollow of his throat before dragging it back up to Castiel’s mouth, inviting him to bite. Cas took the offered gift with a moan and Dean leaned forward to lick at those cherry pinkened lips and sticky chin. He trailed his mouth down Cas’ neck, moving over to Cas’ throat, sucking at the sweet juice gathered in the hollow. Cas’ made a soft gasping sound. Dean inched back more and picked up the can of whipped cream.

“Look at you,” Dean whispered, as he sprayed a trail of whipped cream around Cas’ pert nipples. He arched up slightly. “Look at how responsive you are. So perfect, Castiel,” Dean said before diving forward to lick up the sweet substance, lingering to suck at a hardened peak.  Dean gave the right nipple the same treatment and Cas moaned low in his throat. His mouth trailed down Cas’ taut stomach and he put more whipped cream on those hallowed hip bones that he loved so much, sucking deep purple bruises into the skin. Castiel’s hip, thrusted up just a bit, just a shallow movement, but enough to let Dean know he was enjoying the sensation. Dean moved back and settled himself on his knees between Cas’ strong thighs, and ran his hands up and down the strong muscles before taking another cherry out of the jar. He pulled it off of the stem and playfully put it in Castiel’s belly button, which made the man laugh softly. Dean covered the cherry with whipped cream before spraying more down Cas’ happy trail and the base of his cock. Dean was careful not to accidently get any in the slit. Dean proceeded to feast on his dessert, lapping at that perfect belly button, popping the cherry into his mouth with his tongue. Underneath his mouth, Cas’ skin seemed to vibrate, he was whimpering now, spreading his legs wider in invitation as Dean continued down his whipped cream path and lapped it up. Dean stretched up to get one of the heart shaped pillows next to Cas’ head.

“Lift, sweetheart,” he murmured and Castiel arched up so Dean could nudge the soft material underneath him. Dean gently pushed Cas’ thighs back and Castiel held them to his chest under the knees, without being told. Dean groaned out loud as he pushed Cas’ cheeks apart to reveal his gorgeous pink pucker, still a little puffy from their early morning bout. Dean lightly trailed his fingers around the wrinkled skin, liking the way it made Castiel’s hole flutter slightly. Dean nosed at Cas’ entrance before giving the rim a little lick. Castiel moaned, a deep, rough sound and Dean smiled against his husband’s rosette. He licked again, swirling his tongue around the muscle, before dipping in with a sharp little jab. Dean felt a hand grip at his hair and was grateful that Castiel was so flexible. Yoga really did wonders.

Dean used the flat of his tongue to lap at Cas hole, before trailing up to suck at his balls. Castiel full on whimpered and Dean glanced up from between his legs to see his husband, skin shiny with fresh sweat and eyes screwed shut.

“Cas,” Dean called softly as he let one of his hands leave Castiel’s ass to lightly stroke at his dripping cock, now standing at attention. His fingers rubbed at the head, thumb gently nudging at the slit, which made Cas keen. “Cas, you are a Goddamn work of art. Look at yourself. Look up, sweetheart.”

And he did, followed by a rumbling groan. Castiel stared at himself in the mirrored ceiling, spread open for Dean and panting. He dragged his gaze away from himself and met Dean’s lust filled eyes. Dean gave him a wink before dipping his head to suck at the tip of Cas’ cock. Castiel lifted his eyes back to the ceiling and whimpered. Dean had moved back down to his pucker. Dean circled Cas’ furled muscle with his tongue, before fucking into it, licking into the delectable little hole the same way he would into Cas’ mouth. Dean kissed and sucked as Cas’ fingers dug into his scalp. If Dean looked up, he would have seen Castiel hypnotized by the image of his husband eating him out so thoroughly. Dean felt Castiel grinding his ass against his face and it made him growl. Dean reached up with one hand to stroke Cas’ cock and it was so slick. Watching himself was making Castiel _dripdripdrip_ like a faucet and it made Dean’s hard length pulse out a glob of precome in response. Dean pulled away to grab the lube and found Castiel red-faced and panting, as he watched his reflection. Cockhead, purple and dripping, puffy pink pucker just fluttering, aching for something to clench around. When Dean slicked up his fingers and slipped one inside, Castiel’s guttural moan made Dean grab the base of his own cock.

“Holy fuck, Cas. You’re gonna make me come before I’m even inside you.”

“You better fucking not, Dean. Hurry up, please,” Castiel’s tone was harsh, demanding and Dean worked quickly, opening him up with one, then two, then three fingers. It didn’t take long, they had already done this that morning. Dean crooked his middle finger until he found the gland he was looking for and rubbed at it. Castiel’s breath became shallower and he thrusted against Dean’s hand, roughly.

“Enough, enough Dean. I want to come with you inside me.”

Dean was down for that. He quickly lubed up his cock and guided himself to Cas’ entrance. He didn't get to push in slowly, though, because Cas used his heels to pull Dean in and arched up at the same time, impaling himself quickly.

Their moans were deep and in sync. Dean had to take a minute and breathe before he blew his load. Castiel whined underneath him.

“Fucking move, Dean,” Castiel grated out. He took it upon himself to lift his legs as far back as the could go, knees practically at his ears. Dean pulled nearly all the way out, and slammed back in.

“ _Fuck. Holy fuck, Dean, just like that_ ,” Castiel shouted and Dean knew he had the right angle. Dean thrusted, in and out with long, deep strokes.

“ _Ah, ah, ah, oh fuuuck._ _You’re so fucking tight. How are you always so tight?_ ” Dean didn’t really expect an answer and he wasn't getting one, Castiel was too busy watching himself dig his nails into Dean’s shoulder blades, rocking back, meeting Dean’s thrusts.

“ _Oh Dean, God._ You look so good fucking into me _,_ _nhn,_ the way your _, oh fuck,_ the way your back muscles move _, unh, unh,_ _the-the way your ass clenches_.”

Dean nearly snarled at Cas’ words, the utterly wrecked tone of Cas’ voice driving him hard. He could already feel the tension coiling in his belly.

 _“Cas, I can’t- I’m gonna come, I’m-_ ” the rest of his words were lost on a howl of pleasure so intense, he saw spots in front of his eyes. Dean could vaguely hear the slick sounds of Castiel fisting his cock and panting.

 _“Unh, unh, unh, unh, yes. God yes,”_ Castiel was babbling, as Dean continued to thrust through his orgasm. _“Yes, oh-oh fu-”_ Castiel stuttered out before he locked up, spilling his hot seed over his hand, his hole clenching tightly around Dean’s cock, squeezing out the last bits of come.

Dean honestly couldn't say how long they laid there like that, panting, entwined, sticky with spunk and sweat. Only when the loud booms of the fireworks sounded, did they come back to themselves. Dean and Cas limply turned their heads towards the window, where the could partially see the colorful explosions. Neither of them were in any position to lug themselves up to watch from the porch.

Castiel's heart beat a fast rhythm under Dean’s ear as their bodies cooled.

“I do exercises to keep my sphincter tight,” Castiel said randomly, when their breathing had calmed down.

It took Dean a minute, dazed by the light show outside and the total bliss he was feeling, curled up with his mess of a husband. “Huh?”

“You asked how I’m always so tight. Exercises.”

Dean snorted. “I fucking love you, sweetheart,”

Castiel ran a hand down Dean’s sweat slickened back. “I love you, too baby. Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year. Got any resolutions I should know about?”

Castiel tilted his head back and smiled slyly at Dean. “Yes. I resolve that we are going to install a mirror on our ceiling, because that was the hottest thing I have ever fucking seen.”

Dean snickered, “Including our home movies?” he teased.

“Touche, husband. That was the _second_ hottest thing that I have ever fucking seen.”

Dean nuzzled into the crook of Cas’ neck, smiling and falling into a light doze.

“But I still want the mirror,”

Dean rumbled a laugh. “As you wish, you kinky fucker.”

“You love it.”

Dean tightened his arms around Castiel. “Damn right I do.”

 

The end


End file.
